Legend Of Masou
by SenRyoko-TaiHanyou
Summary: A futuristic fic based on Sango and Kohaku, assassins for hire... in a desperate time when the world seeks peace
1. The Birth Of The Warrior, Sango!

The Birth of the Warrior Sango  
(A Star is born)  
By SenRyoko-Tai Hanyou  
___________________________________  
  
"Father, tell me is what they say true?" a young girl  
asked her father.  
  
"Yes, Meda it is all true. The legend says on this very day a young girl will be born. She alone will awaken Masou, she will save our world."  
  
"But father, how can this be? What role will we play?"Meda asked her dear father.   
  
"You are but a child now, Meda. When you grow older, you will take your place as the temple master and priestess. You will succeed me and rival this young  
girl. Training is most important for you. You will learn more of this girl then. Now let us sit in peace." Shappa loved his daughter dearly. Meda was all he had in this world. He did not wish to tell her the whole Legend of Masou. Her fate was also written in the scrolls.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The leader of the most feared warriors in this world, sat at his desk thinking. He had sat at his desk most often now, the world was becoming desperate and  
tragic. He never wanted to bring children in this world, but now he had a daughter. He didn't want the Shizu Toras' to die out, but maybe it would be better.  
He thought to himself, Sango. She was going to change the world. He knew she would. There was something about her, it made him realize she would be something  
great. He knew once the Leaders of Masou found out his daughter was born they would come.......  
  
Sure enough the next day the Leaders had arrived. Their master Shappa Heta lead his own daughter Meda Oya up the stairs of the Nari Miya. It was great in  
size and in these times only two temples existed thus. Nari Miya encasing the Shizu Toras' and Yakez Temple of Masou. Their meanings described the way of life for  
these people.   
  
Shappa was greeted by Shiko, the leader of the Shizu's. They had always been rivals. Masou believed the Toras' to be evil incarnate. They murdered for  
hire, assassins is what they were called. Masou believed them cold blooded killers. Shizu Toras' believed Masou evil incarnate. They wanted to destroy mankind for a rebirth of this world. They took away jobs from them by making the people disappear. Shizu  
only wanted to rid the world of evil; that is why they were hired. The people they kill were demonic humans who had let greed and evil consume them. Masou wanted  
to rid the world of that very same evil, but not by killing. Healing is what they did. Then they stored the bodies for recovery and rebirth.   
  
"Shappa, I knew you would come. To see my daughter no doubt."Shiko said.   
"Yes, you are correct." Shappa told him. "Well it is not everyday arch rivals meet for  
such. I suppose you still want to convince me that Sango will hold the fate of the world in her hands?" Shiko was aggitated by Masou. They were always after  
him. They wanted to destroy the Shizu Toras'. What was it about them that made them think they were allowed to play god? (he's thinking, so be sure to italasize this part)*Their god is of Fire. Our god is thunder. Do we not come from different elements. They want the world solely for themselves. The universe too.*   
  
"Do not think such things Shiko, we just want a better world. Our god is not one to be greedy and evil that way. Our fight would be for nothing if that was true."  
Shappa was able to read minds very clearly. No one could erect a barrier to stop him so far. "I see you still like intruding into my personal territory. It didn't stop you then and I know it won't now, so lets go see her." Shiko led the way. They walked a great  
hall which was covered in tapestries of past leaders and the greateat of warriors. Shappa was impressed. They entered a large room off to the right of the hall. Meda was closely following her father. She heard a small child crying.  
  
"Father, that must be her right?" Meda asked.   
  
"Yes,Meda. I believe that is her."  
  
"She is so tiny, how is it that she will do as the scrolls say?"  
  
"She will grow up, just like you."  
"Oh." Meda was curious as to what she will look like when she gets older.  
  
"Did you think you came out this size when you were born?" Shappa smiled.  
Meda smiled back as Shiko returned to them with Sango. Meda stared at the child with brown hair and brown eyes. Her eye lids were already tatooed with the pink  
symbol for girl. When she got older it would change: if she was stronger, the color would deepen. Meda's eye lids were tattooed purple for priestess. They were already  
changing color.  
  
"She is a pretty girl, Mr. Shiko." Meda commented.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I agree with my daughter, she looks like she will grow up to be strong."  
"Is she really the one, Shappa? Is your legendcorrect?"  
  
Shiko was worried. He had the feeling that  
Shappa and Masou were right. "Yes."  
  
"Then she too will have a brother who will rival her and nearly destroy her?"  
  
"The time will come for you to see this and know I spoke the truth. Come Meda we must return to Yakez."  
  
Shappa didn't tell him too much about the Legends; some of it still didn't make sense to him. The world will just have to wait and see....  
_____________________________________________  
  
Next Time: We venture twenty years into the future-  
Sango is all grown as is Meda and the rest of  
them.....We meet some new people like Sango's younger  
brother, Kohaku whom she loves dearly.... Shiko has  
decided its time to let Sango take his place and joins  
them in one last assassination, but something goes  
awry.........  
______________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I created most of the cast and towns and  
what not. I did not create any characters deriving  
from Inuyasha. Although it is my wish to own them.....  
(grins evily) I do not, and I will not ever.......   
  
The names in my fiction come from Japanese, Native  
American, Chinese and Hebrew names or  
words............... If you want to know what any of  
them mean...just ask and I will share....   
  
Oh and before I forget I would like to thank the ever so helpful Lady Sephiroth, she has revised me in my quest to create my fan fic. So Thank you so much my Lady, if there is anything I, your humble servant, can do please don't hesitate to ask........but I do ask, please people don't insert chan after my name......... ^_^. 


	2. The Fall Of A Legacy

The Fall of a Legacy   
(Death of a mighty Tiger)  
By SenRyoko-TaiHanyou  
_____________________________________  
The year is 2080 and the world has been consumed by filth and greedy humans who have been tainted by the disease of evil. Cities are starting to crumble and many are dying in mass numbers daily due to the high crime rate... There are only two groups who can stand against this. Both being rivals and believing the others to be evil incarnate. Two girls lead these groups in succession to their fathers. They are of pure and kind hearts. Yet they are blinded by the hatred for each other that was instilled by jealousy and rivalry.   
  
It was Sango's first time fighting alone without the Shizu's help. Her mission was to destroy the mayor's residing in Kiona. It was a large city outside of the major ones. She head to travel many days to reach it and when she finally did she was tired. She needed some rest so she rented a small room at the Kiona Inn. The weather was dreary as it always was in places like this, where evil resides. Sango took a nice hot bath and cleaned her battle gear as she called it. It consisted of pading made to resist just about anything. It looked like normal clothing though, a long sleeve black and white turtle neck and black pants. She wore a mid length coat that concealed her weapons. Her armor was nearly indestructable. Over the years it advanced, her home temple created such things to aide them. Most of the Shizu Toras' died of old age.   
  
After Sango rested, she was ready. She walked the town in search of the Zohar. It would show her where the evil people were. It was an ability she did not know she possessed until she was five. She wondered how she got it. Her father and mother never had such powers. Growing up she was told many tales of the Legends of Masou but she never believed them. She still couldn't now. Even if her kanda was incredible. There is said to be someone even more powerful then her. This person's kanda was so strong it could destroy more than just evil. To them there was an even more powerful rival who would almost succeed in destroying their world. Sango saw the Zohar. "Wow its very strong, there must be more than one." Sango readied her weapon. It was small looking at first until she pulled on the cords. Then she had a giant boomerang, she could wield it like no other.  
  
She charged into the section of the city where the Zohar was strongest. A tall building made of glass mostly was the center of it. It was oozing with evil. She had no choice but to take it out. She let some of her kanda stream into the boomerang. This time she would demolish the building and the evil inside. It was the only way she knew they would never resurface. You could not help them or save them once the evil took over. She readied and steadied herself. She let it fly. In one swoop the building exploded and the evil aura was gone. Her job was done.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Temple of Masou Meda wandered around. "Today is lovely here in Yakez. It is too bad that soon my beloved temple will be nothing but rubble and a bunch of memories. I wish that the scrolls were wrong and I could change it all."  
  
"Meda, you worry too much. Besides I always have room at Yamka."  
  
"Kijika, that is very nice of you."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I will never be able to leave my home. My father will die soon and join Masou and I will be here to succeed in his place. I will be a great leader. I will just have to rebuild." Meda stared into the blue skies which she knew only two places the sky was so blue. Every where else it was red the color of blood. Death was shed every where. She had tried to stop it from comming so far to her temple. They had captured many evil humans. They were hell bent on polluting the world with their disease. She alone was able to heal them and put them to rest in a deep sleep. They all slumbered in Kaya under the care of Izusa the master of the North. Even at his temple for Masou was the sky covered in red. It was ominous. Soon Yakez would join.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango returned home to a huge homecomming. "Sister, we heard about Kiona. They are saved. You are their hero." Kohaku was a grown boy now. Soon he would be a man. Sango worried for him, he was a gentle boy. He had always been so growing up........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(dream sequence)  
  
"Kohaku don't cry. What we do is for the good of this world we live." Sango soothed him over. "Sango, I don't want to kill anyone.... isn't their a better way? Father says I am weak to have such notions. Is that true, Sango?" Kohaku sobbed. Sango knew he always loved their father but he could be so cruel to Kohaku. "Kohaku, when the time comes you will accept it. It is okay to feel what we do sometimes. I used to think it was wrong too. Look what happened to Mother. We can't let that happen again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father wishes to speak with us, Sango." Kohaku told her. They silently walked down the great hall to their father's office. The temple was so old fashioned Sango realized. Every where else in the big cities there would be high tech building run by computers. Computers were still run by humans. Even some computers embraced the evil that consumed the world. Death and Destruction was the only path these days.  
  
Sango walked into her father's office with Kohaku not far behind. "My children sit. We must speak bluntly." Shiko began.   
  
"Father is something wrong?" Sango asked. "No, Sango. I must tell you, it is time."  
  
"Time for what, Father?" "Time for you to take my place, after tonight."  
  
This time Kohaku spoke."What happens tonight?" "Kohaku as you are well aware the final battle of mine will commence and I want Sango to lead. You will be there too. I know you have trouble with what you do. I know you don't want to but its our duty to do it."  
  
"Yes Father, I know. I will fight with you both and be proud."  
  
"That is a good son. You will be Sango's second in command, Kohaku. Do us proud."  
Shiko excused them to get ready. He himself was a little nervous. Tonight they would take on a fierce crime lord known as Mr. Hu. They say he was possessed by evil not long ago and has been on a killing rampage since. He and his androids destroyed many cities and are attempting to take over Hoshi a rather large city which used to be humble and peaceful. To Shiko it meant alot because that is where he was born. That is where he met his wife and married her. It used to be a beautiful city and now it was swarming with despicable, vile, lowlife garbage. After tonight he would be able to rest and die in peace here at Nari Miya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sought out her childhood friend and member of the Shizus', Dai Aneko. She was the most enchanting person with long dark blue hair and the lightest gray eyes. She was tall and fit. Sango met her one day in training. She was younger but as strong as Sango. They had so many good times together. Dai saved her life many times and vice versa. Sango used a giant boomerang while Dai used a saber that was very long, it emitted winds so strong it could blow anything away in the blink of an eye.   
  
"Hey Sango, great job at Kiona. Wish I could have helped. I couldn't believe it was that easy." Dai was geared up, she always tied a huge sash around her dress and wore matching pants. Her slipper shoes were able to make her walk lightly and stealthy. Her hair was pulled into a braid that almost reached the floor. With her power she was able to use her braid in battle. "Thank you, Dai. How do you feel about tonight, have you heard?"  
  
"Yes. I knew this day would come. Congrats! Tonight will be out fiercest battle yet. We are taking some of the warriors and leaving behind some leaders."  
  
"Oh, who is staying?"  
  
"Lei Long, Gin Kyoko and Leiko Nyoko. Of course I will be going and so will Hisoka Kyoko." Dai knew that would be enough. They didn't really need that many people.  
  
"Wow it must be a tough assassination for it to be so high. Do you think we will be in danger?"  
  
"Of course not, please, look at who you are talking about."   
  
Sango laughed with her friend, of course they would be okay. Or so they believed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Call Izusa, Igashu and my father, Kijika and tell them to meet with us here." Meda sounded urgent.   
  
"It is time isn't it Meda?" Kijika was a handsome man, he and Meda grew up together. Today he dressed in his usual manner. A suit made of leather materials while he was cloaked in fur. He was very tall and built. He had shoulder length black hair with golden eyes. His skin was tan and his smile was bright. He was Master of the West and controlled the kanda of the fire sword.   
  
"Yes, Kijika." Meda knew the time would come, but so quickly she wondered. "We must meet quickly. It will be over as soon as it starts."  
  
"Will HE be there?"Kijika asked. "Of course, he will be. He is the one we want. I am afraid we will have to kill him and all he manipulates." Meda cringed at the idea.  
  
"Naraku has put this upon himself, Meda. He embraced the evil and the souls of the evil that have threatened to destroy us. You know what they are after and you knew they would not stop. Now that he is more powerful, what choice do we have?"   
  
"Kijika, I know all this and you are right. I just hope we can save them before its too late. Let us go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiko had gathered them all for one last pep talk. "You remember who you are fighting for and for what it is you all stand for. I am proud to have led you all in victory many times. I am sorry the world has come to this. For generations it has been so. We will never be finished. One day though when all of the evil in this world has been destroyed we will live in peace for a short time before it starts over again. It is enevitable to live in a world where someone doesn't hunger for power. Tonight when we return my daughter will take my place, she alone will aide in the destruction of evil. We will all see her as a great leader leading a great army. We were but a small gang of assassins at first. They called us hunters'. We hunted demons for centuries and now we hunt peace. Tonight will mark a new beginning and victory is what we will accomplish. Do your best because we are doing ours....Now then let us head out and claim what is ours!!!!!!!!"  
It did not take long for them to reach the Zohar of Hu. It was radiating such gruesome power. It came from a section of tall buildings in the city of Hoshi. Dai took to the left Hisoka to the right they each had a group of warriors as they called them. Sango, Kohaku and Shiko took the middle. They all readied their weapons. Dai would begin and sweep the buildings in one blow on her side. Sango would demolish with her boomerang while Kohaku and Shiko would go in and finish whatever was left over. Hisoka would use his Hail bombs to annhilate his side. They knew there would be fighters on the other side. Thats where the warriors came in. They each fought and fought hard and brave. When it ended the evil was diminished. Shiko ordered Kohaku to see if everyone was all right.   
  
Kohaku ventured towards the right of the building section where Hisoka was but on his way he felt as if he had been pierced with something. He turned to see if he could see what happened. Something though was taking over his mind. It was telling him to kill. It was telling him that they are trying to force you to be their slave. They were evil. He didn't belong. Kohaku was being consumed in these thoughts, he readied his weapon. A simple blade hooked by a chain to his waist. He walked into the crowd of men and swung, killing several. Thr armor they wore would protect them, so he aimed higher for their necks. Blood oozed all over and the scene was gory. Like no other killings before. He wiped all of Hisoka's men including Hisoka out. He walked towards His father, not knowing the man or woman who stood by him. He aimed and killed. Dai's group hear the commotion and ran to protect her leaders. It wasn't enough. Before she could unleash the mgithy winds Kohaku had taken her and her group out.  
  
All that was left was Sango. "Kohaku why have you done this, tell me." Sango was frantic. She had never seen such power. "Kohaku what is wrong...."she was cut off by his attack. He unsheathed his sword, she defended with her boomerang. She had to hit him even if it did pain her. It worked. "Sango, what have I done." Kohaku cried. "Help me. I don't know what is happening......" "Don't worry I will get help. She turned to find her nursing kit. It would be able to see what is wrong with him. Thwack. Sango fell forward. All she felt was immense pain and seen a bright aura.......then the world became dark....  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Next time: Kohaku has been possessed but by who? Sango, what happened to her? The aura she seen what on earth could it be? Naraku involved...maybe?! The Leaders of Masou have gathered and will be involved some how....I guess we will have to wait and see  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Ugh! Long chapter..... anyways Kanda is native american for magical power......  
Yamka is Native for Blossom  
Yakez is Native for Heaven  
Masou-Fire God  
Zohar is hebrew for bright light  
Kiona is native for brown hills  
anything else? 


	3. The Priestess of Masou

The Priestess of Masou  
(Rivals to the end)  
By SenRyoko-Tai Hanyou  
_____________________________________________  
  
Shappa watched on as Shiko's son had destroyed his comrads. He could not stop him. The out come would be the same in the end, just more people added to the list. He looked on as the blade of the young man's slammed into his sister's back. Then the boy known as Kohaku had run off. He was gripping his head tightly. Shappa knew he was being manipulated and that thoughts of betrayl and suffering and mostly evil had been instilled with the micro chip that was flung into his neck. Kohaku had no idea what had caused him to react so differently and he fought himself on the inside to regain his true self.   
  
Shappa approached the young girl as her breathing became more strained. "Sango, I have come to you at your death. The scrolls say you will overcome evil and destroy it. Soon you will live in peace until your death. So now I will offer my life force to you. It was meant to be that I would die with my rival Shiko, your father. I only wish that you and Meda would not face off. We have fought with your people for years and now I will change that by giving you my life and my powers. Become stronger and win." With that said Shappa concentrated all his life energy on this girl. A bright red fire consumed his body and took shape of his spirit and entered into her. Giving her life back to her. She blacked out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sango awoke she was most confused. "Where am I?" She asked herself aloud. A deep voice spoke from the dimly lit room. "You are in my home. I have helped you, I found you on the streets almost dead. I had you healed. How do you feel?"  
  
"Who are you? Who am I?" Sango asked worried because she did not remember anything.  
  
"I am but a simple business man. You may call me Kagewaki and that man over there is Naraku." The young man pointed across the room to a person dressed in costume. "Do not be frightened of his, he likes to keep his privacy."  
  
Sango looked at them both. This Kagewaki was dressed finely in a pair of slacks and a button up dress shirt which had a few buttons undone. His hair was brownish black, long, wavy and in a high ponytail. His eyes were a rich brown and his skin was pale but not ghostly white. He wore suspenders too which hung down around his sides. No doubt an old fashioned business man. The other man was wearing a costume of a baboon. She saw some type of light that eminated from them both. She did not know why.  
  
"Can you tell me, do you know me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, I know of you but not personally. Your name is Sango Shiko." the baboon spoke.  
  
"Where do I come from? How did I get here? What happened?"  
  
"You are from here, and you were caught in the middle of a fight. We brought you here to heal you. You are alone in this world." Kagewaki spoke. "You will stay here from now on. We will find you something to do."  
  
"My master I beg of you, let me work with the girl. I will help her regain her strength. I will train her."   
  
"Naraku that is an excellent idea. Sango, do you agree?"  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango had slept the days away as her body healed. With the help and company of Naraku the time passed quickly. Each day Kagewaki would visit her privately. He would try and tell her what little he could about her. She was twenty and alone in the world. Her family had died long ago due to this epidemic of evil spreading so rapidly. She had come to the conclusion the light meant these people were good. On a day she felt better she had wandered to the gardens of the immensily huge home of this man. It was the most spectacular thing she had seen. Naraku and Kagewaki had watched her through the upstairs window of Kagewaki's home office.   
  
"Do you think she will regain her memory?" Kagewaki asked.  
  
"No, I will make sure it does not. We need her. She will destroy Masou and the rest of the world."  
  
"Don't you think Kohaku will remember upon seeing his dear sister? Don't you think she would remember him?"  
  
"Don't worry, they will not. They have been under a very powerful micro chip that erases their memories. Most do not regain it without its counterpart. They don't even know. It will be very unlikely they will."  
  
"Excellent work, Naraku. Do not think for one second though that Masou will be easliy destroyed. Meda is now leader I am sure you have read the scrolls. When Sango comes into full powers they will rival each other. Just barely."  
  
"My master, I will make sure Sango has no rivals. Soon the world will be at her fingertips and she is already at ours."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meda lit the last candle in honor of her father. She was angry he did not tell her he was going to give his life this way. She couldn't be angry though, she would miss him. He left her a scroll in his departure that told her:  
  
The priestess of Masou.  
It is told by legend there will be a woman powerful enough to destoy all evil. She will have an even greater rival in the priestess of Masou. Together they will fight with and against each other. Only one will survive at the time of the planet's destruction. The world will be revived through the life of the other. The reckoning of mankind itself will be realized by an evil man that arises from the very depths of hell itself and claims the world and universe. His power will be greater than any have seen. The very priestess will fight this man alone. The outcome of this battle is unknown.   
  
Meda read the note attached to it. Her father had written it:  
  
Masou himself once told me my daughter would be the priestess. Since there was no other priestess before, you will be the only one. He said you will be Meda Oya. (Priestess called forth). Make me proud of you, I know you will. I think you know the outcome of this battle and the outcome of the world. It can't be changed. Just know I am proud you are my daughter, don't think of my life being wasted. It was not. I had you and I led Masou till my triumphant end. You will do the same. You will be the last leader and the end of our era. With this knowledge I know you will succeed with what the Legends say. Go into battle with that on your heart. Do not worry about much else.  
Love, Shappa Heta ,Master of Fire faithful guardian of Masou.  
  
Meda did not cry. It was an emotion she was unable to feel, sadness. She would be happy knowing this. Her father only let her read so far into the Legends. He told her once she was not ready for the responcibilty that it would bring her once she completed it. Now it was her time. She should have gained his abilities but she only had hers. She now had all of the scrolls. There was five in all and very long. They were broken into sections. The Priestess of Masou was on the fourth scroll. She had read three since she was able to, she could not believe the fourth and fifth. They were so long and broken up into so many sections. They told so much. The fourth one continued onto the other masters of Masou. Master North, West, South and East. It talked of the powers they wielded. That told her it must be them. All of them.  
  
Master North with his fire arrow. It was Izusa Kachina, 23, he was about five ten and built like a God. He had long red hair he tied back into a ponytail and dark green eyes that turned colors with each changing emotion. He was a handsome man, but lonely. He only talked when he had to and Meda was the only one he cared to speak with.   
  
Master West, Kijika Mikasi, 25, he used a fire sword. He was very friendly, but tough.  
  
Master South with a fire whip. Igahsu Kafele, 20, was only five eight and slim. His hair was short and spikey. The darkest purple hair and the lightest of pink for eyes. He looked so young but was the strongest out of the three Masters. He was a wanderer until Shappa saw the potential in him. Saw that he was to Master the South of Masou.  
  
Master East, the priestess and healer. Meda Oya, 25. Five eight, slender. Long black and silver hair, black eyes. She was the strongest of all the Masters and could summon Masou when aide was needed. She controlls all fire type weapons. Legend says she will aide in the planets revival.   
  
Meda read on and found the fifth scroll was exactly what she needed......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango had all she could ever want from Kagewaki. He was the nicest man. She would no doubt never be able to repay him for everything he has done. She would try her hardest. They spent countless hours talking and walking through his home. He even took her out a few times. He still had time to be a busy man. Naraku was never far from them she noticed. He wasn't a bad person she just wondered why this bright light just kept getting brighter every time he came around.  
  
"Sango, I have someone I would like you to meet. He is going to work for Naraku with you. This is Kohaku." Kagewaki ushered a young boy in the room. He was tall and had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had freckles and large brown eyes. (A man looking similar to this Kohaku flashed into Sango's mind.)  
  
"It is nice to meet you Kohaku. You look familiar to me. Like we have met."   
  
"No. I don't think so." Kohaku said.  
  
"I think we will get along just fine, what do you think?" Sango asked smiling. It had been awhile since she smiled. She felt happy here even if it made her the slightest uneasy.   
  
"Yes, as long as you don't get in my way when I am working."Kohaku said sounding like a drone. The world was full of them now. Kagewaki ushered him back out. "I am sorry, he just likes what he does."  
  
"What does he do? What is it I am going to do?" Sango asked him forgetting the fact that they never told her.  
  
"You are very strong and so we would like you to become a hunter of sorts."  
  
"A hunter? I don't understand. You mean kill people?"  
  
"Yes. There are bad people out there. They are after us and the world. We need your help. You can help us to rid the world of their vile and meaningless existence."  
  
Sango thought about it and it made sense. These could be the same people who killed her family and destroyed her home city. They could have caused her injury. "Yes, I will help. It is the least I can do for you."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Note from author: I like this fic. I think it is a little strange though...... I guess you reviewers out there could help me out a little........... Should i keep it the same or change it?  
________________________________________________  
  
Next time: Sango agrees to help Naraku and Kagewaki but who will she have to kill?  
Kohaku has become a killing machine, he is being controlled some how. They don't even remember who they are or what they are to each other. Meda has discovered some secrets of the past and future she now holds the fate of the world in her hands. What does the fifth scroll say???? What has happened to the remaining Shizu Toras'? 


	4. Author's Notes

Authors Notes:  
Well I can see what a success I am!!! Please anyone who reads this and has any suggestions please tell me, I'd greatly appreciate it. Be kind too please, this is my first time ever writing my own fan fic. I thought we could all use a change in stories but I see we are not ready for that. You can always check out my brother's fics in which I am currently taking over his Miroku fic. Only When It Rains by SenTaro-TaiSensei. Well I hope to hear from you kind reviewers soon ^_^. 


End file.
